utsafandomcom-20200214-history
SGA Presidential Elections
Student Government Association conducts officer elections every Spring semester. Votes are open to all UTSA students online through their ASAP accounts. Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. 1980's 1981 *''Antonio De Los Santos: (634 votes)'' *''J. D. Metcalf: (363 votes)"Students Voice Preference in SRA Elections". Paisano from 3/10/81. Retrieved August 21, 2012. Run-off 1982 *''Steve Southers: 42.74% (103 votes) *''Lee Rogers: 36.93% (89 votes)'' *Joseph Zaher: 10.37% (25 votes) *Others: 9.96% (24 votes)"Student Representative Assembly Election Results". Paisano from 4/27/82. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 241 Run-off 1983 *'Joey Villarreal: 61.76% (315 votes)' *Gary Kitchen: 38.24% (195 votes)"Campaigning Brings Attention to Elections". Paisano from 4/26/83. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 510 1984 *'Rick Montemayor (unopposed)'"Election Results in Errors". Paisano from 4/10/84. Retrieved August 9, 2012. 1985 *'Mark Dubose: 51.43% (251 votes)' *Mike Perez: 48.57% (237 votes)"Students Elect New SRA Leaders". Paisano from 4/2/85. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 488 1986 *''Keith Crabtree: 50% (415 votes)'' *''Steve Koebele: 50% (415 votes)'' *Total votes: 830 Run-off *'Keith Crabtree: 53.91% (400 votes)' *Steve Koebele: 46.1% (342 votes)"Crabtree wins run-off". Paisano from 3/18/86. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 742 1990's 1990 *Judith A. Morgan: *Michael Flores: Run-off *'Judith A. Morgan: 54.66% (352 votes)' *Michael Flores: 45.34% (292 votes) "Morgan wins battle over SRA presidency". Paisano from 5/1/90. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 644 1994 *'Andrew McManus: 68.91% (82 votes)' *Robert Cuda: 31.09% (37 votes)"4-26-94". The Paisano. Retrieved November 16, 2012. *Total votes: 119 1996 * Rob Killen: ' 2000's 2000 *'Shane Foley (unopposed) 2001 *'Shelly Lyons: 60.91% (349 votes)' *Leo Gonzalez: 39.1% (224 votes) *Total votes: 573 2002 *'Melissa Killen: 79.25% (359 votes)' *Diana Arevalo: 20.31% (92 votes) *Rogelio Hernandez (write-in): 0.44% (2 votes) *Total votes: 453 2004 *'Damon Garcia: 52.16% (1,125 votes)' *Jonathan Delgado: 46.13% (995 votes) (Impact Party) *Write-ins: 1.71% (37 votes)"New student government officers take oaths May 5". UTSA Today from 5/5/04. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 2,157 2005 *'Jason Palasota: 59.83% (788 votes)' *Christopher Forbrich: 38.12% (502 votes) *Write-ins: 2.05% (27 votes)"UTSA student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 4/22/05. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,317 2006 *''Adam Cowdin: 49.7% (575 votes)'' *''Enrique Vazquez: 23.08% (267 votes)'' *James Johnson: 19.19% (222 votes) *John Merritt: 7.43% (86 votes) *Write-ins: 0.61% (7 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 1,157 Run-off *'Adam Cowdin: 63.9% (622 votes)' *Enrique Vasquez: 36.1% (352 votes)"Student body elects new SGA president, vice-president". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 974 2008 *''Christina Gomez: 37.24% (528 votes)'' *''Matthew DeLeon: 25.39% (360 votes)'' *Jaime Villanueva: 17.07% (242 votes) *Simon Fraser: 10.86% (154 votes) *Brandt Schermann: 7.69% (109 votes) *Write-ins: 1.76% (25 votes)"Student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 3/19/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,418 Run-off *'Christina Gomez: 53.46% (394 votes)' *Matthew DeLeon: 46.54% (343 votes)"Student government announces election winners". UTSA Today from 3/31/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 737 2010's 2010 *'Derek Trimm: 68.4% (1277 votes)' (Right Party) *Josh Bart: 30.26% (565 votes) *Write-ins: 1.34% (25 votes)"UTSA Student Government Association announces election winners". UTSA Today from March 2010. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,867 2011 *'Xavier Johnson': * Jason Hensley: * Write-ins: 2012 *'Xavier Johnson: 55% (684 votes)' * Travis Alexander Merriweather: 44% (541 votes) * Write-ins: 1% (10 votes) 2013 *'Zack Dunn: 89.46% (815 votes)' *Adel Mohammed Alsheri: 9.44% (86 votes) *Write-In: 1.1% (10 votes) *Total votes: 911 2014 * Zack Dunn: 98% (324 votes - unopposed) ''' * Write-In: 2% (6 votes) 2015 * '''Ileana Gonzalez: 58% (623 votes) * Jeff Schilder: 41% (435 votes) * Write-In: 1% (7 votes) 2016 * Andrew Hubbard: 84% (605 votes) * Alejandro Martinez Gonzalez: 15% (109 votes) 2017 * Marcus Thomas: ''' * Alejandro Martinez Gonzalez: 15% (109 votes) 2018 * '''Brittany Ashley Garcia: 55.66% (904 votes) * Michael Barbosa: 32.82% (533 votes) * Rafae Ahmed: 7.14% (116 votes) * Write-In: 4.37% (71) 2019 * John "Jack" Rust: 95.52% (512 votes) * Write-In: 4.47% References Category:Student Government Association